Daphne and fred xx chapters 1 to 25 completed !
by lovetowritehannah
Summary: This story is about how daphne meets the gang and gets to know them and fred a lot more xx is there love in the air ? xxx I don't own any of the characters or school name or any other names it is all down to warner bros who are the best xxx
1. Chapter 1 meeting velma

Story of Daphne and Fred

Chapter 1

First day at coolsville high: Daphne and Velma meet

(Daphne and her butler inside the car (Bentley)

"You ready for your first day Miss Blake?" Said the butler

"How many times do I have to say call me Daphne" replied Daphne

"Sorry Mis... Daphne" said her butler

"Thank you for asking, and I am a little nervous" said Daphne

"There is no need to be, Coolsville High is a friendly school" said the butler

"Thank you for your support Albert" she said in a nice voice

"No problem Daphne" replied the butler

(Pulling up outside Coolsville High)

"Here we are, Coolsville High" mentioned the butler

sighs "Thank you Albert" said Daphne

"Anytime Daphne, now of you go or you're going to be late" said the butler

"See you at 3 then, goodbye" said Daphne (whilst stepping out the car door)

"Goodbye Daphne" replied the butler (whilst driving off)

(Daphne looking at her surroundings)

Here I go Daphne said to herself

(As she started walking up the stairs to the main entrance, guys were staring at her and smiling at her and a couple of girls had a look at her but didn't smile)

(She decided to ask the friendliest face she could find she finally came across a girl called Velma getting stuff out of her locker)

"Excuse me" Daphne said politely

"DON'T HURT ME" Velma shouted

(Daphne looking around and confused)

"I'm not going to hurt you" Daphne replied

(Velma looked up at Daphne's kind and beautiful face)

"Sorry I thought you was someone else" Velma replied

"Its ok, I was just wondering if you could show me the way to the principles office" Daphne said

"Sure it's just down the corridor, I can take you if you want me to" Velma offered

"No thank you, besides you will be late for your lesson" Daphne said

"Ok, probably see you around…sorry got to run" Velma replied

"Bye" Daphne replied

(The bell rang and suddenly everyone was running to there classes, she quickly moved out of the way to get out of the stampede, after all the fuss she headed for the principles office, on her way she walked past a handsome and well built jockey called Fred Jones (quarterback) he smiled at her as he jogged down the corridor and she smiled back and carried on)

(Outside the office)

Your going to be fine Daphne, be yourself she thought to herself,

Knock, knock the door went as she knocked on it she took a big breath, suddenly a kind voice said ...

"Come in" said principle snider

(Daphne enters the room)

"Ah, hello, your Daphne right? He said nicely

"Yes I am sir" Daphne said nervously

(Both of the shake hands)

"Take a seat and please don't call me sir, it makes me feel old" he said (whilst looking for her folder)

(She sniggered, as he sat down he said...

"Call me snider or some call me Mr. S, but that is mostly the jocks and cheerleaders" he said nicely

(After there conversation about her grades and cheerleading achievements, he calls Velma to his office on the load speaker)

"Know Velma will show you around the school and tell you what goes on around here" snider said

(Daphne smiled)

Knock knock

"Come in" he said

"You called me" Velma said smiling

"Ah yes I did, I want you to show Daphne around the school and tell her what she needs to know about coolsville high, you can do that can't you ? He said looking at Daphne's records

"Of course I can sir, you can count on me" Velma said cheerfully

"That's a good girl, now off you go, and have a nice day you two" he said politely

"We will" They said at the same time

(In the corridor)

"So …. Lets do this Velma said funnily

(Daphne sniggered and went along and followed Velma)

(After Velma had shown Daphne around the school)

"So really coolsville High is just like any other school" she said

"It sure is" Daphne said

"Come on let's go to the courtyard and wait for the guys to come out of class" Velma said (pulling Daphne along with her)

(sitting on a bench)

(In the courtyard)(Daphne looks around at the seating)

"Let me guess, that's were the jocks and the cheerleaders sit" Daphne said pointing to the only table that was big enough to sit a whole class onto it

"Yep it sure is" (Velma paused then looked at Daphne)"How did you know that?" Velma said confused

"I used to be a cheerleader at my old school in L.A and the most popular girl there and we used to sit on the biggest table in our grounds" Daphne said proudly

"And you're talking to me?" Velma said shockingly

"Well … yeah (Daphne pulling a confused face) "What's wrong talking to you?" Daphne said

"Well … I have never had a cheerleader talk to me the way you are!" Velma said with a smile

"Talk like what?" Daphne said confused

"You know … nice and kind and actually talking to me and not mocking me" Velma said happily

"I would never mock you or anyone else for that matter … unless they mock me, then I show them a bit of Daphne" Daphne said sniggering to Velma afterwards

(Velma laughed)

"You are the only nicest cheerleader I have ever met … EVER! Velma said

"And you're the nicest girl I have met in this school" Daphne replied

"Thank you" Velma said happily

"No problem" Daphne said smiling

(A pause of silence)

"So what are the jocks and cheerleaders like at coolsville High?" Daphne said

"You will find out" Velma replied (The bell rang) "Here they come" Velma and Daphne sniggered


	2. Chapter 2 meeting Shaggy and Scooby

Daphne and Fred

Chapter 2

Meeting Shaggy and Scooby and Red

"Velma" Shaggy shouted from across the courtyard

"Over hear Shag" Velma replied

"Shag?" Daphne said in a surprised look,

"Yeah Shag" Velma replied (then smirking then rolling her eyes) "It is short for shaggy

"Ooohhh" Daphne said looking embarrassed,

(Shaggy and Scooby walked across the courtyard, when suddenly red stopped shaggy in his tracks)

"Hey hippy" Red said pushing Shaggy,

"Grrrrrr" Growled Scooby at Red

"It's ok Scoob, what do you want now Red?" Shaggy said looking at Red,

"Who's that chick sitting over there next to your geek friend; I have never seen her around Coolsville before" Red said

"The one next to Velma?" Shaggy replied (Red nodded) "I don't know her" Shaggy said,

"Well then were going to get acquainted aren't we" Red said whilst hooking shaggy over the shoulders and pulling him towards Velma and Daphne with Scooby tagging along,

"Hey there ladies" Red said whilst Scooby and Shaggy sat on the bench next to Daphne and they all stared up at Red, Red walked in front of Daphne, she stared at him with a WHAT! look on her face."

"Hey beautiful, I haven't seen you around here before, are you new or just an angel that fell from heaven" Red said in a charming voice, but Daphne didn't fall for his charms,

"Hi I'm Daphne, and don't start with all the charming guy thing Cuz it doesn't work on me also I don't like guys who bully other people that are smaller then themselves so if I was you, I would take my charming stuff somewhere else.

Red stared at Daphne and smirked and walked off to join the Jocks and Cheerleaders on the J&C table, Velma and Shaggy even Scooby all with shocked faces

"WOW! Daphne you sure told him" shaggy said before laughing,

"reah, rou rure rid" Scooby said with Daphne trying to make out what he said,

Red sat on the J&C table and said to all the Jocks with him...

"That Girl , Daphne, she's a tough one but she can carry her own weight, You know what Guys I think I have found my new Girl Red said laughing afterwards along with all his jockey friends whilst they was all saying comments about Daphne ( e.g. You are going to be a lucky man or your gona get her man !!)


	3. Chapter 3 1st class and meeting fred

Daphne and Fred

Chapter 3

First class and meeting Fred

(The Bell rang whilst Velma and Shaggy asked about Daphne's home town and her school was like, also at the same time Red and the other jocks kept staring at Daphne even the cheerleaders.)(walking through the corridors)

"What lesson have you got know Daphne?" Shaggy asked

"Erm, science, with Mr. Gibson" Daphne replied

"REALLY!!" Velma said in a shocking voice,

"Yeah ... why?" Daphne said confused

"Well I'm in his class as well "Velma replied

"And why is that so shocking to you guys?" Daphne said whilst pulling a face at Velma and Shaggy

"Well, that's the highest science class in the school and we wouldn't have thought you would of been in it" shaggy said

"Well there is a lot you don't know about me" Daphne said in a mischievous voice and smiling at the same time.

"Come on we better get to class before we are late and you don't want that on your first day do we Daphne" Velma says whilst Scooby and shaggy run to there class.

"Lets go" Daphne says to Velma and they both work to there class and open the door when they get in there Daphne notices that all the other class pupils all wear glasses and are all sitting neatly in there chairs, Daphne looks at Velma

"This class is well behaved" Daphne said

"Yeah, everyone in here likes to work in silence except one person in this class" Velma replied as her and Daphne sat in seats next to each other.

"Can I sit here Velma" Daphne said

"Yeah you can no one else does" Velma said

"So who is this person who doesn't like to sit in silence then?"Daphne asked wondering.

"Fred!" Velma said "Fred?" Daphne said "Yeah, he's a jockey and our friend" Velma replied

"Your friends with a jock?"Daphne asked confused

"Yeah, he's not like the other jocks, he's kind and cute also caring" Velma said with a smile

"Where is he then?" Daphne said looking around the room

"Probably late again as usual" Velma said

"How come he is late?" Daphne wondered

"Because he has to help his dad who's recovering from operation and he has to rush back to school" Velma replied

"Why ca..." Daphne said before seeing the teacher enter the room,

"Good Afternoon class, were going to be working on forces for the next few weeks" Mr. Gibson said whilst the rest of the class all said yes at the same time except Daphne of course.

"I also hear we have a new student joining us today, would Daphne Blake stand up please" He said

(Daphne stands up, suddenly Fred bursts through the door, and everyone looks at him)

"Sorry everyone didn't mean to interrupt" Fred said in a deep but wonderful caring voice, then he looked at Daphne and smiled, she smiled back and remembered it was the guy she saw in the hallway and he came towards her and sat the other side of Velma.

"Thank you Fred for that interruption and Thank you Daphne you may sit down" Mr. Gibson said (Daphne sat down in her seat and noticed Fred looking at her and turned to face him, he smiled and offered his hand to shake Daphne's and she shook his hand)

"I'm Fred Jones, but most people call me quarterback" Fred said smiling at Daphne

"I'm Daphne Blake, nice to meet you Fred" Daphne said smiling back at him,

"You hanging round Velmster here" Fred said putting his arm over her shoulder for a couple of seconds

"Yeah, and shaggy and Scooby" Daphne said looking at the board

"Cool" Fred said nodding and looking at Velma "You ok Velm" Velma gave him a look that he understood to leave her alone whilst she was working. "Sorry" Fred said with a sigh.

"Erm Fred, can you start work and stop showing off in front of Daphne" Mr Gibson said in front of everyone and Daphne smirked and Fred turned and whispered "I w'wasn't showing off" Fred said in a demanding voice

"Sure you wasn't Freddie" Velma said in a sarcastic voice then she smirked at Daphne

"O'i, Velmster, Just carry on with your work "Fred said nicely

"Get on with yours to Frederick" Mr Gibson said in a more angry voice

"Fine" Fred said whilst getting out a pen from his gym bag,

(Velma laughed at Fred getting called Frederick and Fred noticed and whispered to Daphne "How have you put up with her all day, its hard enough knowing her for years" Fred said Laughing afterwards.

"OI!! Velma said hitting Fred in the ribs (Fred cringed but tried not to show his pain in front of Daphne)

(Daphne smirked and her and Velma carried on with there work, eventually Fred started his work)


	4. Chapter 4 after class

Daphne and Fred

Chapter 4

After class

**(After class is over)(Daphne and Velma walk out of class to get to lunch and meet Shaggy and Scooby who were probably already there of course)**

"Hey wait up gals" Fred shouted down the corridor **(Daphne and Velma turned round and waited for Fred, He started to walk up to them until he was stopped by Lesley the captain of the cheerleaders and the most popular girl at coolsville high)**

"Hey there quarterback" Lesley said in a flirtatious voice,

"Err…. Hey Lesley" Fred said annoyed

**(Daphne and Velma looked on at Fred and Lesley)**

"Who's she?" Daphne said,

"That's Lesley, the captain of the cheerleaders, and the most popular girl at school, but I don't know why, no one likes her really!" Velma said in a horrible voice

"So…. Why is she the popular girl?" Daphne said confused

"I don't know, but I hate, and Fred does" Velma said

"Why is he talking to her then?" Daphne said confused once again

"She likes him a lot! I don't blame her mind you, but she thinks he has a thing for her, but he doesn't and he doesn't want to hurt her feelings, I've tried convincing him to tell her but he just won't so…!" Velma said shrugging her shoulders

**(Back to Fred and Lesley)**

"So… Fred, I was wondering if you're going to Reds party this Saturday."

"Y...Erm...Yeah I am, hey listen I have to go, my friends are waiting, and I'll see you around, Lesley". Fred said rushing to get his words out so he could join Velma and Daphne.

"Cya Freddie baby" Lesley said in a flirty tone and smiling,

**(Lesley noticed Fred jogging towards Velma and Daphne and Gave Daphne a evil stare and Daphne noticed and Smiled evilly back to her, Lesley walked off)**

(**Fred arrived at Velma and Daphne)**

"Finally… away from her" Fred said with a sigh of relief,

"I don't see why you just don't tell her Freddie" Velma said

"You know I don't like upsetting people especially girls" Fred said caringly

"I know, now lets go before Shaggy and Scooby eat all the food" Velma said smiling and walking off,

**(Fred looked at Daphne and smiled and she smiled back, **_**Wow... she has a very cute smile**_** Fred though to himself)**

"We better go, and follow Velma" Daphne said shyly

"Yeah, come on, lets catch up" Fred replied (**They went and catch up with Velma)**

**soz this one is so short xxx **


	5. Chapter 5 cafeteria

Fred and Daphne

Chapter 5

Cafeteria

**(Velma, Fred and Daphne walked into the cafeteria, noticing Shaggy and Scooby eating piles of food off their plates, the three of them walked over to them and Fred sat down opposite Shaggy)**

"Hey there guys" Fred said to Shaggy and Scooby

**(They both waved with mouth full of food)**

"Coming up to the counter Fred?" Velma said

"Nah, I'm not hungry" Fred replied he said smiling,

"Are, you sure, because you need the food for energy and yo..." Velma said than suddenly was stopped by Fred's interruption

"Velmster, I have some food in my bag if I get hungry, so don't worry about it" Fred said smiling at her,

"Ok, we better go and get our food before the queue gets too long" Velma said to Daphne,

"Ok, see you in a bit" Daphne said smiling at the guys

**(Velma and Daphne walked up to the counter with Fred watching Daphne as she went and he sighed, but Shaggy noticed Fred and his sigh)**

"So, what do you think of Daphne then Fred" Shaggy said smiling

**(Fred turned to Shaggy quickly)**

"She… is nice" Fred replied

"Rou rike rer rore rhen rhat" Scooby said looking at Fred (you like her more than that)

**(Fred blushed a bit than said quickly)**

"No I don't" Fred replied

"Sue Fred whatever you say" Shaggy laughed

"I DON'T OK!" Fred said angrily

"Sorry dude chill! I and Scoob were just messing" Shaggy said looking a little scared,

"Reah rorry red" Scooby said

"It's Ok" Fred said smiling

**(Shaggy and Scooby gave a sigh of relief that Fred was not angry at them, then the girls walked over laughing)**

"What you two laughing about?" Fred said wondering

**(Velma sat down next to Scooby and Daphne noticed the only seat left was next to Fred, so she sat down too)**

"Daphne was talking about a guy who really liked her and …Velma burst out into laughter before she could finish the sentence

"And?" Fred said wondering

"He ran round the football field in his boxers and had I love Daphne wrote all over him and then he got sprayed with a hose by the gardener for messing up the field and he got loads of sores all over his body" Daphne said smiling afterwards

**(Velma was still laughing)**

"What did you do?" Fred replied

"I gave him a kiss on the cheek and a hug, I felt so bad" Daphne said smiling

"Lucky guy" Fred said without knowing he said it out load

**(Daphne looked at Fred)**

"What did you say Fred?" Daphne said wondering

"Err… nothing just, forget about it" Fred said smiling thinking Daphne wouldn't get suspicious, but Daphne new what Fred said clearly and gave him a cute smile and started eating her food,

**(Red walked into the cafeteria with his jock mates following him, then he noticed Fred sitting next to Daphne and decided to go and talk to him)**

**(Red turned up to the table)**

"Hey Freddie boy" Red said hitting Fred in the back

**(All of them looked up at Red)**

"What do you want Red?" Fred said

"I was just wondering if your coming training today after school" Red said

"Yes I am, now if you don't mind" Fred said annoyed

"No I don't mind" Red said moving round next to Daphne

**(All of them followed Red round to were he stood next to Daphne, she looked up at him with a what face)**

"Hey there darling" Red said in his charming voice

"Like I said before Red, stop the charming guy stuff cuz it doesn't work on me"

**Daphne said looking away from him and looking at the rest of the gang on the table, then Daphne noticed Fred starring at Red with an angry face**

"What do you want Red?" Daphne said looking at him again

"I was just wondering if you were going to my party this Saturday." Red said smiling at her

"I didn't know there was one" Daphne replied

"Well there is, so are you going to go?" Red said

"Yeah sure" Daphne said

"Cool" Red said smiling

"But! Only if my friends can come" Daphne said pulling her evil smile

"Well Fred was already going and they can come if they want" Red said

"Ok then I will go" Daphne said with a smile

"Ok … see you Saturday then" He said smiling and winking at her and walking off to join his friends and putting thumbs up,

**(Daphne turned round noticing the rest of the gang looking at her; she turned round to Fred and noticed him still staring)**

"Fred, are you there?" She said waving her hand in front of his face

**(Fred looked at Daphne and smiled)**

"What… oh yeah" Fred said

"Good" Daphne said giving a little smile

"Thank you Daphne" Velma said happily

"What for?" Daphne said confused

"For getting us to Reds party" Shaggy replied "Reah ranks" Scooby said wagging his tail and hitting Velma

"SCOOBY!" Velma said

"Rorry relma" Scooby said to Velma

**(She patted him on the head)**

"Like no problem" Daphne said smiling

**(The Bell rang for the end of diner and Shaggy and Scooby sighed, Velma had to go to chemistry, Scooby and Shaggy had food Technology and Fred and Daphne had Gym)**

"What have you got now Daphne?" Velma said

"I have got Gym, you?" Daphne replied

"I have chemistry and these two have Food Technology" Velma said pointing at Shaggy and Scooby whose eyes lit up as they heard food technology and they both ran to there lessons and Velma soon followed

"Bye guys" Velma shouted down the cafeteria to Daphne and Fred and they both waved

**(Daphne turned to Fred)**

"What do you have Fred?" Daphne said smiling

"I have gym too; we can go together if you want to?" Fred said smiling back

"I would like that, thank you Fred" said Daphne

**(He handed his arm to her and she linked arms with him and they both laughed and walked to gym, what they didn't know was that Red and Lesley both saw what happened and they were not happy about it)**


	6. Chapter 6 After Gym

Daphne and Fred

Chapter 6

After gym

**(Velma and shaggy also scoob was in the yard waiting for Daphne and Fred to come out of Gym to go home, Velma noticed Fred and Daphne coming towards them, they was laughing)**

"The way you hit the ball at Lesley was amazing" Fred said trying to stop laughing

"Well… she didn't now who she was up against" Daphne said smiling

"But her face was a picture when you got her out, she was so angry" Fred said laughing

"Well… I always liked Dodge ball and hitting girls prettier than me" Daphne said smiling

"She's not as pretty as you Daphne; compared to you she's a dog" Fred said smiling and blushing a little

"Thanks Fred" Daphne said walking ahead towards the others

**(Daphne and Fred finally got to the others)**

"What were you two laughing about?" Velma said suspiciously

"Oh… we was just saying how Daphne hit Lesley in Dodge ball and Lesley was really angry cuz no one had got her out before" Fred said smiling at Velma

"REALLY!" Velma said happily

"Yeah, I got her bad" Daphne said laughing

"It's about time she got hit" Shaggy said

"Were did you hit her?" Velma said

"In the head" Fred said laughing

"Wow, I wish I saw her face" Velma said sadly

"It was a picture" Fred said, Daphne said smiling at Fred

**(The gang sat in silence for a while, except Scooby who was making so much noise eating crisps with shaggy trying to get some, Fred than broke the silence)**

"Hey, guys I better be off to footy training" Fred said standing up

"Alright Freddie, we will see you later" Velma said "Hey Daph, would you like to help me at this project I am doing here, it will only take about an hour or so…?"Velma said begging

"Ok, sure I am not doing anything at home" Daphne said smiling

"Thanks Daph, I get lonely by myself" Velma said smiling

"I and Scoob are going home, were hungry, see you guys later" Shaggy said whilst waving and walking off with Scooby

"Bi" They all said at the same time

"I'll see you two later also, got to run" Fred said waving and smiling

"Bi Freddie" Velma said "Bi Fred" Daphne said after

"Come on, lets go" Velma said to Daphne and pulling her along with her

**(The both of them came to the science room witch was empty, they went in and Velma got out her project for the science fair that they was going to later that day, Daphne looked at her confused and fascinated by the project she made)**

"What's this for Velma" Daphne said

"For the science fair were going to later" Velma replied

"Science fair?" Daphne said confused

"Yeah, didn't Fred ask you?" Velma said

"No, he didn't" Daphne replied sadly

"He probably forget because he was daydreaming about you" Velma said a bit sadly

"Why would he be doing that?" Daphne said confused

"You can tell he is totally into you" Velma said smiling at Daphne

"Really?" Daphne said

"Yeah… so are you going to help me?" Velma said

"Yeah sure" Daphne said smiling slightly at Velma's words

**(Once they finished the last touches to the project, they walked with the project in Velma's hands)**

"So are you coming to the science fair?" Velma wondered

"Is it just to do with science?" Daphne asked

"Nah, if it was Scooby and Shaggy would never go and I suppose Fred wouldn't" Velma said laughing

"So what's there?" Daphne wondered

"There is a food fair there and there is a fair ground with loads of roller coaster and rides but only Fred goes on them because me and Shaggy also Scooby are too chicken to go on the big rides with Fred" Velma said

"Why is it just called the science fair than" said Daphne

"Everyone just calls it that" Said Velma

"Ok" Daphne said

"So are you coming or not?" Velma wondered

"Yeah sure ill come" Daphne replied

**(They came up to there cars at the pupil car park and Velma's eyes widened as she saw Daphne walk to her car with a butler driving it)**

"What time is the fair?" Daphne said

"It's at eight, Fred is picking us up" Velma said

"He doesn't know were I live" Daphne said

"Were do you live and I will tell him for you" Velma replied

"Number 10, Gold Street" Daphne said

"Ok I will tell him, see you at 8"Velma said

"Bi" Daphne replied

**(They both got into there cars and drove off)**

**(Daphne in car with butler)**

"Sorry I am late Albert, I was just helping Velma with a project" Daphne said

"PROJECT?" Albert said shockingly

"Yes project" Daphne replied laughing

"No worry's Daphne" Albert replied

**(They drove off)**


	7. Chapter 7 Science fair

Daphne and Fred

Chapter 7

Science Fair

**(Fred, Velma, Shaggy and Scooby in the van just going to pick up Daphne to go to the fair)**

"So, were does Daphne live then Velma?" Fred said wonderingly

"Number 10 Gold Street" Velma said

"Isn't that were the big houses are, like I mean Mansions" Shaggy said

"Reah" Scooby replied to Shaggy

**(They enter Gold Street and all look at the surrounding houses)**

"Are you sure she lives in this street?" Fred said

"If she does, her family must be rich" Shaggy said gobsmacked at the houses

"There number 10" Velma said pointing at the huge house at the top of the street

**(They pulled up outside the house and Fred stepped out the car and pressed the button on the gate next to a speaker)**

"Blake residence, how may I help?" Albert said through the speaker

"Erm... It's Fred Jones, here to pick up Daphne for the fair" Fred said nervously

"Hold on a moment she will be right with you" Albert replied

**(Fred climbed back into the Van and they all waited for Daphne to come out of her house)**

"She must be rich if they have a butler to answer the speaker" Fred said

"I know I saw her get in the car with her butler driving" Velma said

**(Suddenly Daphne cam out of the gates in a short skirt and tank top with a jacket ****just above her stomach with purple gouache boots and a green scarf, Fred's eyes widened as he saw her and of course Velma and Shaggy noticed the shock on his face made by Daphne's attractiveness)**

"Hey, guys" Daphne said smiling

"Hey Daphne" The others said except for Fred who was still amazed at her beauty

"Here you go Daphne sit in the middle between me and Fred I don't like sitting in the middle, I feel too crowded" Velma said

"Thanks" Daphne said as she climbed into the van "This is a lovely van" She said afterwards

"It's nothing compared to what you drive" Fred said sadly

"Nah, I love these vans they are so cute" Daphne said smiling at Fred

"Plus you can fit your dog in them" Shaggy said

**(Everyone laughed and Fred drove off to the fair trying to keep his eyes on the road instead of Daphne, eventually they get to the car park and park the van and all get out, Shaggy and Scooby soon recognised the smell of food and ran straight to the food part of the fair, Velma soon followed them but went to the science part of the fair, Fred finally noticed he was left alone with Daphne and thought she would go to the shop part but she interrupted his thoughts)**

"I hear you like roller coasters?" Daphne said looking at the biggest roller coaster there

"Err... yeah, but none of them go on with me, they are too scared" Fred said sadly

"Well I'm not, come on" Daphne said pulling Fred along with her hand in his

**(They came up to the entrance to the fun fair and Daphne soon let go of her grip with Fred even though Fred didn't want her to, she pointed to the fastest and biggest ride th****ere)**

"Let's go on that one" Daphne said smiling at Fred

"SPEEDWAY!" Fred said shocked that a pretty and girlie girl wanted to go on the biggest roller coaster on the fair

"Yeah... or are you too scared Fred?" Daphne said smirking

"I'm not scared, I am just shocked you wanted to go on it" Fred said

"I've been on the fastest and biggest ride in the world, this is nothing compared to that" She said smiling

"Ok, then if you are sure" Fred said

**(He looked up and noticed Daphne making her way up to the ride)**

"Hey wait up Daphne" Fred shouted as he chased after her

**(He finally reached her and she pulled him into the queue once again holding his hand, Fred smiled and thought to himself)**

_She is holding my hand! ... Daphne Blake is holding my hand, she is too good to be true, she's beautiful, sweet, cute, kind and she __loves__ ROLLER COASTERS!! _Fred got cut off from his thoughts by Daphne

"Come on Fred" Daphne said pulling him onto the carriage were he sat next to her

**(Daphne Fastened herself in and the man checked and she took Fred's hand after he ****fastened**** himself in)**

"You ready?" Daphne said smiling at Fred

"Yeah... I think" Fred said

"Haven't you been on this ride before?" Daphne asked

"Yeah but not with a girl" Fred said blushing

"Don't worry, I will look after you" Daphne said smiling cutely

**(The carriage started to move and started to head up a big hill were you fell at the end and did flips and spins)**

"Here we go" Daphne said

"You scared?" Fred asked

"Nah, never have been" Daphne said looking down from the seat "Here we goooooo! " "woohooo!!" Daphne said as they went down the drop

**(The ride soon ended and they returned to the base"**

"That was so cool!" Daphne said

"Yeah ... it was" Fred said laughing

**(They got out the carriage and walked out to the park)**

"What know then?" Fred wondered

"How about the love train?" Daphne said smiling at Fred in a cute way to get him to say yes

"Love train?" Fred said "But that's for lovers and couples" Fred said once again

"Oh come on Fred please I love them and seeing couples together" Daphne said pulling on his arm

"Fine ... but don't mention this to the others" Fred said

"I won't, cross my heart" Daphne said pulling him along to the queue

**(They both got into a carriage and it started to move into the love heart doors, they suddenly entered a room with love hearts everywhere and cupid on a cloud, Daphne noticed Fred not enjoying himself on this ride so she thought of a way to make him happy)**

"Fred" Daphne said

"Yeah?" Fred said suddenly he froze and noticed Daphne's eyes close to his and finally noticed she kissed him, Daphne had kissed him on the lips, she gently pulled away from the kiss and noticed Fred sitting there looking shocked of what just happened

"You ok Fred?" Daphne said laughing

"Yeah... I love the love train now" Fred said smiling

"I knew you would" Daphne said laughing a little girly laugh looking at Fred noticing him blushing a little in the cheeks

**(The ride soon finished and they both decided to go on the ghost train, they queued up for it and finally got onto a carriage and went through the double wooden doors**

"AAAHHH!!" Daphne screamed at the top of her lungs

"You ok Daphne?" Fred said worryingly

"I just got touched" Daphne said panting

"Your ok, it was just a man who works on the ride" Fred said

"I'm scared! " Daphne said "Hold me Fred please, I need to know your here" Daphne said hugging up to Fred

"Sure" Fred said

**(He put his arm over her shoulder whilst her head was on his chest and her holding tightly to him, his heart was beating 50 times more than usual and Daphne felt warm and safe with Fred than any guy before, but of course Daphne was never scared of the ride, in fact she loved them but she wanted to find out if he did like her more than a friend, Daphne broke free from Fred and they went out of the ride and got out the carriage)**

"You ok now Daph?" Fred said

"Yeah thank you Freddie" Daphne said

"No problem, come on lets get the others knowing shaggy and Scooby have probably have eaten everything and Velma's contest is over" Fred said

"Ok" Daphne said smiling and walking off with Fred

**(Fred couldn't help but wonder if Daphne had a crush on him like he did on her but he thought she might have just done it because she was bored he didn't know, he noticed Daphne rubbing her tummy)**

"Do you want something to eat or drink before we meet the others?" Fred asked

"I would like that... thanks Fred" Daphne said smiling

**(After they got there candy floss and tango ice blasts they went to find the others, they found Shaggy and Scooby looking at the prize winning Largest hot dog and they tried to pull them away and finally they did and found Velma who came first in the competition, they all headed back to the van and Fred started to drive)**

"Well done Velmster" Fred said smiling

"Thank you Fred" Velma replied

"You deserved it" Daphne said

"Yeah" Shaggy and Scooby said at the same time

"Thanks guys" Velma said smiling

"So what did you two do then?" Velma said wondering and giving a smirk towards Fred

"We just went on a couple of rides and had candy floss and ice blasts" Fred said

"We went on speedway, it was so cool" Daphne said

"You went on speedway; you mean the big ride the fast one, like your brave man!" Shaggy said

"Jinkies" Velma said

**(Fred soon pulled up to Shaggy and Scooby's house and they said there goodbyes and see you tomorrow at Red's party, soon it was Velma's turn and she went home, finally it came to Daphne****'s house, she was just about to step out the door but was stopped)**

"Daph, I had a great day today" Fred said

"Me too Freddie" Daphne said smiling then gave Fred a kiss on the cheek and he blushed a little she stepped out the van and closed the door behind her, she turned and waved at Fred and he waved back and he waited until she went into her house and he drove off with a big grin on his face and he entered his house and went into his bedroom and noticed a piece of paper in his pocket, he opened it up and he read 'Fred this is my number please call me soon' Daphne x ' and also her number was wrote onto it, he smiled and lied down on his bed and got his phone and texted Daphne all night with her reply's, the last message he sent that night read

"Goodnight Daph and sweet dreams from Freddie xxxx"


	8. Chapter 8 Online chat

Daphne and Fred

Chapter 8

Online Chat

**(It was the morning after and Fred woke up and noticed his phone was still flashing witch only meant one thing, he had got a text, he eventually got up from his pillow and flipped open his phone and noticed it was a message off Daphne he must of missed from last night but he read it and noticed it was sent a couple of minutes ago and the message read ' Morning Fred, good night hey, well I just thought I would send you my email address and we could chat online sometime, I am normally on about 7 in the morning or earlier if I can't get to sleep xx hope to talk to you online xx Daph xx, he smiled and looked at the time and noticed it was 10 past 7 and so he go out of bed and decided to go online and add Daphne to his contacts, she accepted and she was online)**

**(Talking on messenger)**

'Morning Daphne' Fred typed to her contact

'Hey Fred' Daphne typed back 'your up early'

'Yeah... just when I was getting to the good part of my dream' Fred said

'What was that then?' Daphne said

'Err, can't remember now :D' He replied

'Kk' Daphne put 'do you have cam?' she asked him

'Yeah' Fred put

'Do u want to have them on?' Daphne asked

'Well I will look awful, I just woke up' Fred replied

'Same here, but no one else will see will they' Daphne put

'Err... ok then' Fred replied

**(Daphne sent a webcam request to Fred and he accepted it, he quickly ran to his wardrobe and put on some trousers and kept off his top because he was too hot, he quickly ran into the bathroom and washed his face and he ran back to the computer and sent Daphne his webcam request and she accepted it, he looked up and saw Daphne in a bright purple room with her tank top on that showed her cleavage and then he saw her beautiful face and ****smiled and Daphne saw him smile on webcam and couldn't help smiling back and waving)**

'Hey there handsome' Daphne put on her message

'Hey there beautiful' Fred replied whilst both of them smiled and blushing a little

'So... ever been in a relationship before Fred?' Daphne asked out of the blue

**(Suddenly Fred froze and was thinking '**_**why is she asking me this, does she like me? Or is she just wondering**____** what should I put, I have never been in one but it would be embarrassing if I haven't, what should I do**_**?' Fred was suddenly distracted from his thoughts ****by Daphne sending him a nudge and he then decided and made up his mind, he was going to tell the truth)**

'No, I haven't been in a proper relationship, just seen people u?' Fred typed feeling embarrassed

'I was in 1 but it didn't last long' Daphne said smiling on webcam 'but I have seen loads of guys though

'You going to Red's party tonight?' Fred said

'Yeah are you?' Daphne asked

'Yeah, would never miss them, its funny watching Red get drunk and humiliate himself' Fred said smirking on webcam

'I am a bit scared though, I mean I have been to loads, but I am just scared of Red' Daphne put down

'Don't be trust me, if you do I will look after you, ok?' Fred put smiling at webcam

'Thanks Fred' Daphne replied and smiling and blowing him a kiss on webcam, he went all shy for a while until he said

'You know at the fair yesterday' Fred said

'Yeah' Daphne wrote back

'Well, you know how you kissed me, did u mean it or was it just to keep me occupied?' Fred put

'What do you want it to be' Daphne put teasing

'Well err I don't know, we don't hardly no each other and I like you a little but...' Fred put before Daphne cut him off by sending

' I have to go now, but I will see you tonight and Velma is picking me up, and plus I have a crush on you put sshhh, don't tell anyone' Daphne typed then took off webcam ' See you Fred xx and Fred replied 'see you Daph xx and they both went offline, Fred's face lit up and he couldn't help doing his victory dance, like he did when he scored in football, eventually he stopped and went downstairs and helped his dad smiling all day long and he or Daphne could not wait to see each other at Red's party that night .


	9. Chapter 9 Getting ready for party

Daphne and Fred

Chapter 9

Getting to Red's party

**(It was nearly time for Red's party and all of the gang was getting ready and really excited especially Velma, she was jumping up in the air and grinning just like she just won first place at the science fair, Daphne tried calm her down and eventually did)**

"You look amazing Daphne" Velma said with her eyes looking Daphne up and down then she looked at herself and frowned

"Thanks Velma, what's wrong? Daphne said watching Velma look down at herself and sigh

"Look at me, I have no fashion sense and my hair is gay!" Velma said and Daphne smirked a bit

"Velma look, you are who you are and if you want I could give you a makeover" Daphne said looking into the mirror at Velma looking at herself

"Ok… but not to over the top" Velma said smiling at Daphne who had a wide grin on her face that Velma was a bit worried about

"Let's get you over and done with them2 Daphne said smiling at Velma and eventually Velma pulled a grin at her.

**(Over the street was Shaggy's house were Fred and Shaggy were getting ready for the party, Fred was Doing his hair whilst Shaggy was just sitting down eating food with Scooby who were all ready to go to the party)**

"Hey man why do care so much about your appearance?" Shaggy asked Fred

"Ris rit ro rimpress raphne?" Scooby said

**(Fred turned round)**

"No it's not to impress Daphne, I have to keep up my appearance cuz I am a jock and Shaggy put on some spray man you smell" Fred said smiling and turning round and spraying himself with aftershave, he threw the aftershave at Shaggy

"Put this on, you will attract Velma then" Fred smirking and Scooby smirked to

"I don't like Velma like that, we are just best mates" Shaggy said

"Ok Shaggy" Fred said smiling, come on we beta get going" Fred said

**(Shaggy went out the door first then Fred was standing there waiting for Scooby to go and spray him with the aftershave so he didn't smell doggy and they all went out of the house and got into the van and headed for Red's house)**

**(Meanwhile Daphne was doing the last touches to Velma's makeover and smiling all the time and Velma sitting there shocked at how short the skirt was Daphne made her wear but at least it was the color she liked, Daphne finished putting on Velma's makeup and stood up)**

"Ok, have a look" Daphne said smiling

**(Velma turned round and looked in the mirror and her eyes widened and smiled then hugged Daphne)**

"I… I look HOT!" Velma said

"You sure do Velms" Daphne said "Come on Velma, we better be going

**(Daphne picked up her car keys and handbag and started heading out the door, then she noticed Velma still looking at herself in the mirror and pulled her out the door, they got into Daphne's Black Porsche and Velma's eyes lit up and they drove off)**

**(On the way there Fred was driving the Van and Daphne was driving the Porsche and suddenly Daphne speeded past Fred and Fred face was shocked at how fast the person was driving even though he couldn't see her, he imagined it was a man driving and Shaggy's eyes were wide open looking at the beautiful Porsche, they lost sight of the Porsche and carried on to Red's party)**

"Hey Daphne how did u afford this car?" Velma said

"I had it for my 18th Birthday, I love it" Daphne said smiling and heading down the road were Red lived

"You're going to have loads of people looking at you when you pull up to the house" Velma said

"Well your going to have loads of guys looking at you cuz u look hot" Daphne said laughing

**(Velma blushed a little and they finally got to Red's house, they stepped out the car with people staring at them especially the guys and the girls were staring at the car, suddenly some jocks from school came up to them and asked them to have a drink and they both agreed whilst Daphne locked the car and went into the house, mean while Fred and Shaggy finally arrived and noticed the Porsche with the License plate saying 'DAB 189' Fred looked at it and noticed it was familiar, he and The other 2 got out of the van and walked up to Red's house and went in with girls looking at Fred and smiling flirty, but all Fred could look for was Daphne whilst Shaggy and Scooby tried to Find Velma and the food)**


	10. Chapter 10 Party

Daphne and Fred x

Chapter 10

The party

**(Fred and shaggy looked round trying to spot Velma and Daphne but couldn't see them anywhere so they went and got a drink with Scooby following behind them, elsewhere Daphne and Velma were out back with the jock boys and were looking round for Fred and Shaggy and Scooby but no sign of them, suddenly Daphne got a hug from behind and she jumped and turned round and there was RED!)**

"Hey there Daphne, I see you decided to come" Red said still holding her

**(Daphne eventually realized Red holding her and pushed him off her, but what she didn't know was Fred was watching out of the doors and before she pushed Red off her Fred had already stormed out and ran to the van, then Velma noticed Shaggy and Scooby)**

"Yeah, it's a good party" Daphne replied even though she wasn't having fun like Velma was.

"Daphne look, Shaggy and Scooby" Velma said grabbing her arm

"Oh yeah, bi Red" Daphne said being pulled by Velma

"Thank you Velma" Daphne said hugging her

**(They got to shaggy and Scooby who was eating snacks from the food bar)**

"Hey guys" Velma said smiling

**(Scooby turned and looked at Velma and dropped his snack, then shaggy did the same, they was both in shock, Velma waved her hand in front of there faces whilst Daphne was wondering were Fred was, suddenly Shaggy came out of his stare and shook his head)**

"Hey guys" Shaggy said trying to keep his eyes off Velma and noticing Scooby still staring and he hit his shoulder and Scooby came out of his stare)

"Rello" Scooby said wagging his tail

"Why were you staring at me?" Velma said wonderingly

"Err… your just dressed like we wouldn't of thought u would of" Shaggy said

"Err guy's were Fred?" Daphne said looking round

"He was here a moment ago" Shaggy said looking round

"Re robably rone ro ra ran" Scooby said scoffing his face

"Why would he have gone there" Velma asked wondering

"Probably gone to get more booze" Shaggy said

**(Velma turned to talk to Daphne but noticed she was gone and looked around her but no sign, she shrugged her shoulders and carried on talking to shaggy, Meanwhile Daphne went out the front looking for Fred and finally noticing him in the van and she smiled and ran up to the window and banged on it)**

"Hey Fred" Daphne said pulling a cute but flirtatious smile at the same time

**(But Fred didn't answer and carried on staring through the front window)**

"FRED" Daphne shouted **(Suddenly Fred jumped and noticed Daphne at the window)**

"Leave me alone" Fred said looking at her then turning away to the front window once again"

"What's wrong?" Daphne said sadly

"Nothing" Fred said stroking his hair back and banging his head on the back of the chair

**(Daphne looked at him and noticed a little tear role down his cheek but he wiped it away quickly thinking Daphne never saw it, Daphne climbed in the Van and sat next to him)**

"You can tell me Fred" Daphne said smiling **(Fred turned and looked at her)**

"I can't" Fred said looking away and breathed in a deep breath

"Why can't you?" Daphne said sadly

"It's to hard to say" Fred said quietly back

"Ok" Daphne said putting her head on his shoulder

**(Fred noticed and wondered **_**why isn't she nagging me to tell her that's what most girls do, maybe she is not like other girls, what am I talking about she is nothing like other girls, she is pretty and smart and can Dance and she is nice**_** Fred looked at the top of Daphne's head and smiled, she looked up and smiled at him and he quickly turned away hoping she never saw but she did and she giggled)**

"I saw you with Red just" Fred said looking down **(Daphne turned and looked at Fred)**

"He grabbed me from behind" Daphne said looking at him

"You looked happy" Fred said looking at her in the eye

"Let me tell you something Fred Jones, if I looked happy with him you need to get your peepers sorted out" Daphne said smiling

"Peepers" Fred said in a funny voice

"Shut up" Daphne said laughing and punching him

"Ouch, that hurt" Fred said pulling a sad face

"I'm sorry, what can I do to make it up to you" Daphne said with a smile

"Nothing" Fred said looking away smiling

"Oh… Ok" Daphne said shrugging her shoulders

**(Suddenly Fred started the engine and Daphne turned to him)**

"What are you doing?" Daphne said looking at him

"Turning on the engine" Fred said with a smirk on his face

"Why?" Daphne said

"Because I'm taking you somewhere" Fred said looking at her

"Err, not in this your not" Daphne replied

"Why?" Fred wondered

"Because I'm not letting Velma drive my car home" Daphne said pointing at her car

"That's your car?" Fred said shockingly

"Yep, know come on and ill let you drive" Daphne said smiling and climbing out the van

**(soon Fred followed Daphne but before going he remembered he needed to give the keys to shaggy and so he asked Reds butler to give them to him, so he did , Fred climbed into the Porsche smiling and then Daphne looked at him smiling)**

"Are you going to drive then or just sit there?" Daphne said

"Err… Ok, here I go" Fred said turning on the engine

**(Daphne rolled her eyes and just about they was going to drive off, she noticed Red watching and she waved and smiled then Fred drove off and Red wasn't happy one bit and stormed into the house to get Lesley and tell her about Fred and Daphne)**

"Hey Lesley" Red shouted

"WHAT!" Lesley replied

"I just saw Fred" Red said

"Really, were?" Lesley replied smiling and looking round

"In Daphne's Porsche, with Daphne" Red said with a angry look on his face

"WHAT!" Lesley said slamming down her drink and walking out the door soon Red followed in toe and they both got into Lesley's car and followed Fred and Daphne


	11. Chapter 11 Secret Place

Daphne and Fred x

Chapter 11

Secret Place

**(Fred carried on Driving to the place he was taking Daphne with Red tagging behind with Lesley)**

"So were you taking me Fred?" Daphne said looking out the window

"You will see" Fred said looking at Daphne and smirking

"Just tell me Fred" Daphne said looking at Fred

"Nope" Fred replied looking out the front window

"Pleeeeeaaaaaaassssssssseeeeee" Daphne pleaded pulling a puppy eyed face and pouting

**(Fred laughed and shook his head and Daphne sighed and carried on looking out the window with her arms crossed, meanwhile Shaggy and Velma also Scooby decided to look for Fred and Daphne but couldn't find them and Velma wasn't happy and she was upset about Fred not liking her so she asked Shaggy if they could go home so they did so in the mystery machine, meanwhile Red and Lesley were losing Fred and Daphne)**

"Come on, catch up with them" Lesley said hitting Red

"Hey, hey, hey, stop that!" Red shouted

"Well move!" Lesley shouted

"I am going as fast as I can go! Red said

"Oh great we have lost them" Lesley said slamming back onto the seat and shouting

"Well I better be getting back to the party, people will think we will be doing something if we have both gone" Red said turning round the car

"Your right... QUICK DRIVE BACK!" Lesley shouted

**(Red drove off into the distance meanwhile Fred and Daphne are still in the car driving to the place and they are in an awkward silence mode, Fred stopped the car and noticed Daphne daydreaming looking out the window)**

"Daphne, you coming or not?" Fred said

"Oh…Err, yeah sorry" Daphne said noticing Fred smiling

**(Fred stepped out the car and soon followed by Daphne, Daphne looked round and noticed loads of trees and dark woods, she turned quickly at Fred who was locking the car)**

"Where the hell are we?" Daphne said

"Come with me" Fred said beginning to walk into the woods

"No way am I going in there Fred!" Daphne said pointing to the dark woods

"Oh come on, I'll hold your hand if you want" Fred said holding out his hand and pulling a cute smile hoping she would take the offer

"No way Fred, I am not stepping into that place" Daphne said angrily

"Fine then I will just have to go by myself" Fred said whilst walking off

"Fine" Daphne said crossing her arms

"But let me tell you something Daphne, you will be by yourself for ages because I have the keys to your car" Fred shouted disappearing into the woods

"WHAT!" Daphne shouted whilst checking her hand bag and started to run after Fred with her heals on.

"Wait Fred I'm coming," Daphne shouted to him

**(Fred waited for Daphne but noticed she was taking a long time and got really worried and ran back to the car and found she had fallen into a puddle of mood and he started to laugh at her whilst she sat there looking at him)**

"It's not funny Fred" Daphne scolded at him

"Sorry" Fred said trying to help her up

**(Fred finally got Daphne to her feet and watched her wipe her skirt then she kicked off her heals and stood there angry)**

"This is your entire fault Fred!" Daphne said pushing him

"Hey, I said I was sorry" Fred said looking down at his feet

"I know, I'm sorry, it's just my new heals are wrecked" Daphne said picking them up and pulling a sad face

**(Fred looked up and smiled and Daphne looked at him wondering why he was smiling)**

"How about I carry you to the place?" Fred wondered

"No thank you, you have caused enough havoc" Daphne said walking back to the car

"Were you going?" Fred wondered

"Back to the car" Daphne said carrying on walking

**(Fred noticed he had to get her to the place and decided to do something, he walked up to her and started to walk with her back but suddenly he got her by the waist and legs and scooped her up into his arms with her arms around his neck, he smiled and she was in shock)**

"Put me down Fred" Daphne pleaded

"Nope" Fred said whilst starting to walk back to the place

"Fine but you have to carry me back as well" Daphne told him

"Nah I will just leave you there whilst I go" Fred said smirking

"You dare" Daphne said whilst pointing at him

"I won't" Fred said giving a warm and convincing smile, Daphne replied the smile and held on tight to Fred

**(They finally made it to concrete and Fred placed Daphne down gently and she looked ahead and saw a little wooden hut with a little wooden door and Fred started to walk ahead towards it and opened the door and Daphne soon followed)**

"You brought me here?" Daphne said looking at the two lie down chairs

"Yep, take a seat" Fred said whilst lying on one of the chairs and looking up

**(Daphne slowly lied down on the chair and looked at Fred)**

"Why did you bring me here" Daphne said to him and Fred turned and looked at her

"Look up" Fred said pointing upwards

**(Daphne looked up and soon Fred did, her eyes widened)**

"You like it?" Fred said

"Wow! It is amazing" Daphne said smiling

"It sure is" Fred said looking at the different stars

**(They gazed at the stars and sometimes at each other then Fred noticed Daphne getting cold and holding herself, so he slowly put his arm over her and she held his hand and put it more over her)**

"How did you find this place" Daphne wondered looking at Fred

"Well, my mom used to bring me here when I was younger and told me to keep it secret unless I brought someone special" Fred said blushing a little and looking at the stars.

"Used to bring you?" Daphne wondered

"Yeah" Fred replied noticing Daphne didn't hear the special part and he was relieved.

"Why doesn't she anymore?" Daphne wondered

"Err… well she passed away when I was 5 so…" Fred said with a little tear in his eye but quickly hid it from Daphne

"Oh! I am so sorry" Daphne said feeling guilty and having a little tear go down her cheek

"It's ok, Hey don't cry, you didn't know" Fred said wiping her cheek with his smooth hand

**(Daphne closed her eyes and put her head on Fred's chest, his heart was beating really fast but she loved the sound and Fred noticed Daphne falling asleep and held her tighter and kissed her on the head and she smiled)**

**(It had been an hour and Fred noticed the time and decided to head back and he saw Daphne still peacefully asleep and picked her up in the same position as before and picked up her shoes and walked back to the car, once they was in the car he drove it back to Blake manor and dropped off the car and got Daphne and her father carried her up to her room and the maid Dressed her and he waited until he new she was fast asleep in bed)**

"Are you sure you don't want a lift home Fred" Albert asked

"Yes, I am ok thank you, I will jog home, bi" Fred said then walked down the drive

"Have a safe journey" Daphne's Dad shouted down the Drive

**(Fred turned and waved and started to jog home and got there and went to bed)**


	12. Chapter 12 Morning Suprise

Story of Daphne and Fred

Chapter 12

Morning Surprise

**(It was the morning after and no sound was coming from any of the houses in the street until out of the Joneses house came Fred, out for his daily jog in his tank top and jogging bottoms and sneakers and he jogged all over the town and finally it was time to go down Gold Street, he was nervous but he carried on)**

**(Daphne was just getting out of Bed and she opened her curtains and was just about to turn back round when she noticed a familiar figure and she looked closer and noticed it was Fred and quickly ran to get her dressing gown and slippers and ran to the Balcony doors and stood on the Balcony smiling and looking at Fred)**

"Hey Handsome" **Daphne shouted to Fred**

**(Fred looked up at Daphne and stopped and smiled)**

"Hey early bird" **Fred shouted back**

"You out for a jog then?" **Daphne said**

"Yeah, well you know, it's the only way I keep my muscles up" **Fred said showing off his arm muscle**

**(Daphne smiled and Fred smiled back)**

"Thanks for bringing me back home and not leaving me" **Daphne said looking at Fred who was stretching**

"Like… no problem" **Fred said whilst bending and stretching his legs**

"Anyway, I better get going in, my dad will be furious if I let in the cold" **Daphne said smiling.**

"Alright, I am glad I bumped into you this morning, you made my day, little lady" **Fred said in a rich voice and bowing at her and smiling**

"And it was nice seeing you young sir" **Daphne said playing along and laughing**

**(Fred was just about to jog off when Daphne shouted)**

"Oh yeah … Thanks for saying I was special last night" **Daphne said blowing a kiss and waving and closing the Balcony doors and going inside**

**(Fred blushed and smiled and started jogging home)**

**(Daphne went to her computer and turned on her messenger as she usually did and was shocked to find Fred online so quickly since she had only just saw him by her house she smiled and sent him a message)**

**Daphne -Hey Freddie, how did you get home so quickly?**

**Fred – Hey, sorry this is not Fred, this is his farther.**

**Daphne – Oh, ok **

**Fred – Are you Daphne by the way?**

**Daphne – Yeah**

**Fred – Well, it is nice to finally talk to you, Fred never stops talking about you.**

**Daphne- Really?**

**Fred- Yeah, well look I am going to come off now, before Fred gets home.**

**Daphne- Ok, goodbye**

**Fred- Goodbye**

**(Daphne smiled at thought of Fred always talking about her, even to his Father, she decided to text him, so she picked up her phone)**

**Hey Fred, it's Daph, When you get back will you come on messenger please I am really bored :(**** talk soon xxx Daphne xxx **

**(She waited for him to come online but suddenly her phone started to ring, she picked it up)**

**D**_-Hello_

**F**_-Hey Daphne its Fred, look I have football practice at 12, do you want to come and watch me_

**D**_-Err yeah sure _

**F**_-Great, it's at the school field_

**D**-_Great_

**F**_-Ok, well see you there _

**D**_-Cya Fred_

**F**_-Oh wait_

**D**_-What?_

**F**_-I would put on a jacket or summit, nothing to revealing because you know what the guys can be like (he laughed slightly)_

**D**_-Ok I sure will, thanks for the warning Fred (chuckling a bit)_

**F**_-Can't wait to see you again_

**D**_-Can't wait to see you too_

**F**_-Bye Daph_

**D**_-Bye Fred_

**(Daphne smiled and started to get ready for meeting Fred at his training at the school, but she didn't like one thing about the invitation and of course RED!) **


	13. Chapter 13 Football Training

**Fred and Daphne xx**

**Chapter 13**

**Football Training.**

**(Daphne soon turned up to the school and noticed Fred waiting outside underneath the main tree in the middle of the school ground, she soon got out of the car and started to walk over to Fred who suddenly put down his stuff and ran towards her and gave her a massive hug and spun her around eventually he put her down and let her go)**

"Oh thank god you came" **Fred said smiling at her**

"Err… I said I was"** Daphne said looking surprised at how he hugged her**

"Oh yeah" **Fred said smiling at her and then looking down shyly **

**(Daphne smiled and picked up Fred's gym bag and held it in front of her in two hands)**

"If you want your gym bag back you will have to do something first" **Daphne said pulling a big grin on her face and looking at Fred**

"And what's that then?" **Fred said looking at Daphne**

"CATCH ME!" **Daphne said then suddenly started running away from Fred around the courtyard**

"HEY DAPHNE GIVE IT BACK"** Fred said starting to run after her and was surprised how fast she could run in high heels**

"You will never get me slow coach" **Daphne said teasingly and laughing **

"Oh, I will"** Said Fred**

**(Fred carried on chasing Daphne around the courtyard and finally got her in his arms and pulled her close with Daphne screaming and laughing at the same time, with Fred trying to get the Bag off her but she kept pulling it away from him, he finally grabbed it and Daphne gave up)**

"Told you I would get it" **Fred said smiling and making sure nothing has gone out of the bag**

"Believe me Fred, If I wasn't wearing these heals I would have had your bag in my hand right know" **Daphne said showing her hand and smiling**

"Yeah right" **Fred said walking off **

"Hey! No one walks away from Daphne Blake"** Daphne said with her hands on her hips**

"Well I am" **Fred said turning round and smiling teasingly**

**Daphne pulled a shocked face (: o)**

"No you didn't"** She said pointing at Fred then she chased after him and he quickly picked her up in the damsel in distress position again)**

"FRED! PUT ME DOWN!" **Daphne said**

"Fine" **Fred put her gently on the ground **"I just would of thought, u would of needed to be carried, since you had to run round the school"** Fred said**

"Excuse me, I am not tired" **Daphne said playfully punching him and Fred laughed at her and she walked off to the field**

"Ok, wait here whilst I get changed"** Fred said**

"Yes, sir" **Daphne said in a sarcastically and suddenly noticed Fred with a raised eyebrow and quickly smiled**

**(Fred got into the changing room were some of his Jock mates were getting ready)**

"Hey Quarterback" **Ron said**

"Hey Ron" **Fred replied pulling off his top**

"Who that fit bird you were with ay Freddie boy?" **Paul said**

"Is it your girlfriend Fred?" **Ron said **

"No, she is just a friend" **Fred replied getting on his boots**

"Sure man, like Lucy was just a friend to me" **Ben said laughing and closing his locker and walking to the bench**

"Isn't that the chick you laid at Red's party last year" **Paul said **

"Yeah" **Replied Ben laughing and with Paul and Fred and Ron Laughing along**

"Well maybe I will ask her out" **Ben said smiling **

"Who?" **Ron said**

"That gal Fred was with" **Ben said**

**(Fred looked up and took a drink out of his bottle)**

"Hey, not before I get her" **Ron said **

**(All the guys laughed at this remark)**

"Like Ron, you couldn't get a girl even if she was drunk" **Ben said laughing**

"Hey, I got that German girl at that club the other week" **Ron said angrily**

"Yeah, wasn't she 30 odd?" **Paul replied laughing**

"NO! She was 20 actually" **Ron replied**

"Whatever man, she looked 30" **Paul said laughing along with Ben**

"Hey, look Fred, if you like this chick, then you can have her but if you doe then I am gonna ask her" **Ben said smiling**

"Look, she is just a friend" **Fred said**

"Nah, man I saw you playing with her in the courtyard, you like her more than a mate" **Ron said**

"Do you Freddie?"** Ben said**

"We won't say nothing, will we guys" **Paul said**

"Nah we woe, so do you?"** Ben said**

**(Fred looked down at his bottle and stood up and muffled)**

"Maybe" **Fred said quietly, but the guys still heard him**

"Good on you man!" **Paul said patting him on the back and walking out the room**

"Yeah man, I have never seen you smile like you did with her" **Ron said following**

"I am happy for you, but if she is good in bed, tell me so I can have a go ay!" **Ben said smiling and putting his shoulder over Fred, Fred pushed him off playfully and laughed)**

"You are such a joker Ben" **Fred said laughing and walking out of the room**

"I am not joking man, I need some fun!" **Ben said following him outside onto the field.**

**(There Daphne was sitting on the bench in the stands, she soon saw Fred come out of the changing room laughing and soon Ben following after him and talking to him and Fred looked up at Daphne and Smiled and Daphne smiled back, Soon the guys were throwing the ball and tackling each other, what was surprising to the jocks was that Daphne was enjoying watching them play football and they all started showing off in front of her, but all she could do was look at Fred, soon she noticed she was not looking at the other jocks like she used to do and only at Fred she stood up and looked at the other jocks then at Fred and noticed her heart raced whenever she saw him, eventually training was over and she needed to get her head round this thought and started heading home, soon Fred noticed and chased after her)**

"Daph, were you going?" **Fred said to her holding onto her arm gently **

"I… have to…Erm" **Daphne said carrying on walking **

"Daph" **Fred said gently letting go of her arm and letting her walk away**

"Is it something I said" **Fred shouted down the street to her and looking confused, she carried on walking and finally got home and flopped on her bed and she was trying to get her head round, is this just a crush or something else? And Fred finally went home and wondered what he had done? **


	14. Chapter 14 Monday School

**Fred and Daphne xx **

**Chapter 14**

**Monday school.**

**It was Monday, the day of school and Daphne was dreading to see Fred and explain what happened at training, but she was confused herself, suddenly as she was getting changed her phone rang, it was Velma.**

"Hello?" **Daphne said down the phone**

"Hey, Daphne it's me Velma, I was wondering if you want to meet me to walk to school." **Velma replied **

"Yeah, sure" **Daphne said**

"Great, meet me by the corner shop up the road" **Velma said**

"Ok, around half 8 shall we meet?" **Daphne said**

"Yeah, ok well better get ready, goodbye Daphne" **Velma said**

"See you in a bit Velma" **Daphne replied and hung up the phone.**

**Fred was just about to set out of the house and meet Shaggy and Scooby by the Malt shop until his dad called him back into the house**

"What?" **Fred shouted to his dad**

"I won't be in Tonight, I am going to the hospital and staying there, so you can invite your mates for a sleepover but make sure you don't trash the house and do your coursework!" **Fred's Dad shouted down the stairs**

"Ok, Dad see you tomorrow" **Fred shouted back and quickly jogged to meet Shaggy and Scooby.**

**All of them met up with there partners and walked to school and all went to the house room and waited for each other.**

**Velma and Daphne were sitting on the chairs waiting for the boys, but Velma noticed something odd about Daphne, she looked kind on nervous.**

"You ok Daphne?" **Velma asked her**

"Err… yeah, fine" **Daphne said putting on a fake smile and turning away**

"Come on Daphne you can tell me"** Velma said sitting down next to her**

"Well, it's Fred" **Daphne said **

"Fred?" **Velma said looking confused**

"I went and watched him train yesterday and then I felt something come over me and then he chased after me and asked what was wrong and I just walked off and he was really confused and I feel really bad about it and I am dreading seeing him today" **Daphne said with her head down**

"What was wrong with you?" **Velma asked**

"I don't know, but I think I have a crush on Fred" **Daphne said quietly**

"You have a crush on Fred?" **Velma said looking shocked**

"I think, I mean he makes me feel special and he is so warm and I feel safe whenever I am with him" **Daphne said **

**Suddenly the guys came through the doors and noticed Daphne and Velma sitting on the sofa and walked over to them.**

"What you two talking about then ay?" **Shaggy asked and jumped over the back of the sofa and landed next to Velma **

"Err… girl stuff you wouldn't understand" **Velma said smiling **

"Yeah, your right, I never understand girls" **Shaggy replied and he noticed his favorite chocolate in the machine and ran over to him and Velma soon noticed and went over with Scooby, leaving Daphne and Fred by themselves, Fred sat down next to Daphne.**

"Hey Daphne" **Fred said smiling**

"Hey, look sorry about yesterday, leaving you like that, its just I needed time to think" **Daphne said looking at him**

"It's ok Daph, at least I know I did not upset you in any way or did i?" **Fred asked worried**

"No, no you didn't" **Daphne said**

"Ah, good that's a lot off my mind" **Fred said smiling and hugging her a little**

"But, I was a bit shocked at how you hugged me yesterday" **Daphne said looking at him and noticed he went Red a little**

"Well, Err, I was a bit hyper and besides I will stop hugging you if you want me to" **Fred said folding his arms and slumped back into the chair**

"I never said that" **Daphne said smiling soon Fred sat back up straight and smiled**

"Good" **Fred replied**

**The Bell suddenly rang and it was time for school, so the gang went to there lessons.**

**It was soon last lesson and all the Gang were in English and of course Velma volunteered to sit next to Daphne.**

**Velma soon realized Fred looking at Daphne a lot and decided to stare at him and shock him when he looked over at Daphne and he did so and Velma smiled cheekily and Fred quickly turned round quickly, Velma turned to Daphne.**

"Fred keeps looking at you" **Velma whispered to her**

"Really?" **Daphne whispered back **

"Yeah, look, stare at him with me and he will look" **Velma said **

**Both of them stared at Fred then he turned to look at Daphne once again and noticed and the girls laughed and Fred went red and put his head in between his arms.**

**It was soon end of school and Fred asked the gang if they wanted to stay over his the night and they all agreed to stay there.**


	15. Chapter 15 Night at Freds

Daphne and Fred

**Daphne and Fred**

**Chapter 15**

**Fred's house**

**(Fred got home with shaggy and Velma also Scooby at his house)**

"Hey dude, it was sure kinds of your dad to let us all stay the night since we have no school tomorrow" **Said shaggy who was sitting on the sofa watching cartoons with Scooby and Velma in the bathroom**

"Yeah, but we can't trash the place" **Fred said handing shaggy a drink and sat down in the chair**

"I'm surprised Daphne even wanted to stay over one of our houses" **Shaggy said**

"Why you say that?" **Fred said**

"Cuz she is rich an all, I would of thought she preferred rich and posh families houses"** Shaggy answered**

"Just cuz she is rich Shag, doesn't mean she doesn't like staying at other peoples houses"** Fred replied a little annoyed**

**Fred stood up and as soon as he got up the phone rang, he walked into the kitchen and picked it up and answered it.**

"Hello" **Fred said down the phone**

"Hey, Fred, I was wondering if you wanted me to bring my own sleeping bag over" **Daphne said **

"Oh… err…nah, u don't need to, u can bring some drink if u want to" **Fred said nervously down the phone.**

"Well, I don't drink, but I will bring some snacks with me, is that ok?" **Daphne replied**

"Yeah, that's fine; just get here as soon as you can" **Fred said**

"Why?" **Daphne asked**

"Incase, the two love birds get it on" **He said quietly, so shaggy and Velma or Scooby wouldn't over hear**

"Do you think they like each other?" **Daphne asked anxiously**

"I don't know, but just get here soon, ok see you in a minute" **Fred said**

"Ok, bye" **Daphne said before she hung up the phone**

**Fred put down the phone and ran upstairs to make sure he looked good for when Daphne got to his house, he went down the stairs and was met by an arguing Scooby and Shaggy to see what cartoon to have on between (Kim Possible or Spongebob) **

**And Velma trying to get the remote off them without any luck. Soon the door went and Fred went and answered it, there she was Daphne, she smiled at him and of course he smiled back.**

"Hey, Daph" **Fred said**

"Hey" **Daphne replied **

"Want me to take your stuff upstairs for you?" **Fred asked smiling and offering his hand**

"Oh, thank you Fred" **Daphne said handing him the bag and smiling **

**He let in Daphne and suddenly she looked at Fred and he looked at her**

"Daph?" **Daphne said **

"What?" **Fred replied confused**

"You called me Daph" **Daphne said**

"Oh, don't you like that?" **Fred said **

"No, I like it, it's sweet" **Daphne said smiling **

"Well, err… I will just take your bags upstairs won't be a minute" **Fred said smiling then carried on through to the lounge and went up the stairs**

**Daphne followed Fred into the lounge and was greeted by an arguing Shaggy and Scooby and Velma sitting in the arm chair after giving up trying to get the remote and a channel changing TV.**

**Soon Velma noticed Daphne**

"Hey Daphne" **Velma said looking over the sofa and smiling**

"Hey Velma, what are those two arguing about?" **Daphne asked walking over and taking a seat on the sofa.**

"Oh, they are trying to decide between Spongebob or Kim Possible" **Velma said watching them **

"Oh… well that's a toughie" **Daphne said**

"You watch them?" **Velma said**

"Yeah, come on girl power" **Daphne said smirking soon followed by Velma Laughing**

**Fred came back down the stairs and noticed Daphne and Velma laughing at Shaggy and Scooby who was still arguing even though the programs had finished.**

"Hey guys, why you two still fighting when the programs have finished?" **Fred said coming down the Stairs**

**The girls looked at Fred whilst Scooby and Shaggy looked at the TV.**

"Oh man"** Shaggy said**

"Now lets see if there is something good on" **Velma said taking the remote off Shaggy and flicking through the channels soon followed by Shaggy and Scooby saying what programs were good but soon was changed over by Velma. Fred walked into the kitchen and started fixing up some drinks, Daphne decided to help him.**

"Need any help Freddie?" **Daphne said walking into the kitchen**

**Fred turned round and smiled then turned back to the drinks**

"Err… yeah, u can put some snacks into these bowls if u want" **Fred said **

"What if I don't" **Daphne said smirking**

"Well I will just have to tie you up and tease you with the snacks" **Fred said smirking at her and walking over to the fridge**

"Yeah right" **Daphne said smiling**

"Oh, believe me Daphy duck, I will" **Fred said smiling whilst looking in the fridge**

"If you call me that name again Freddie I will shove your head into that Fridge" **Daphne said playfully **

"What... Daphy duck" **Fred said shutting the fridge and smirking at Daphne **

"Yes!" **Daphne said**

**Fred walked out the kitchen with the trays soon followed by Daphne with the snacks into the lounge with Velma watching a movie and Shaggy and Scooby taking the Mick out of the film by pretending to be the characters in the film.**

"Hey, what you watching Velmster?" **Fred asked placing the Drinks on the table soon followed by the snacks**

"Some soppy film" **Shaggy said sitting down with Scooby to eat the snacks**

"Hey, it's Tarzan" **Daphne said sitting down on the sofa **

"That's not a soppy film shaggy?" **Fred said sitting down next to Daphne on the sofa but did not notice how close he sat next to her.**

"It's because he saw the advert showing another film" **Velma said **

"It is a bit soppy though" **Daphne said **

"How?" **Fred said looking at her **

"Well, there is a sad part at the start and then there is the romance between Jane and Tarzan" **Daphne said smiling**

"Oh" **Fred said smiling back **

**Soon the film had finished, Fred and Shaggy were the only ones left awake, Shaggy soon got up and woke up Scoob and carried Velma in his arms upstairs.**

"Were going to bed now Fred, see you in the morning" **Shaggy said **

"Bye Shaggy, I will sleep down here with Daphne because I'm not tired yet" **Fred said smiling **

"Ok" **Shaggy said and soon put Velma to bed in the spare room and he went to sleep in Fred's room with Scooby.**

**Daphne soon shifted next to Fred and her head landed on his Chest, he took in a deep breath and decided to put his arm round her and watched the TV, What Fred didn't know was that Daphne was really awake, but soon drifted off asleep in Fred's arms, he kissed her on the head and said the unexpected……. **


	16. Chapter 16 morning love birds

Daphne and Fred x

Daphne and Fred x

Chapter 16

Morning Love birds

**The next Morning Shaggy and Scooby were in the kitchen making Pancakes with Velma watching and making sure they didn't eat any, Fred and Daphne were still asleep in the living room in each other arms, soon enough Daphne woke up and noticed that her and Fred were on the sofa together and his arms around her, she looked up and was met with a sleeping Fred, she smiled and looked around the room and noticed the smell coming from the kitchen, she slowly got up and tried not to wake Fred and made her way to the kitchen and soon was met by Velma reading the paper and Shaggy and Scooby flipping pancakes and catching them on a plate, Velma looked up..**

"Hey look one of the love birds have got out of the nest" **Velma said smirking and a soon followed chuckle from shaggy **

"Hey guys, I and Fred are not love birds also in my defense I did not know he fell asleep with me" **Daphne said rubbing her eyes and sitting down in the dining chair**

"Ok, Daphne… so it is all up to Fred" **Velma said smirking**

**Soon enough Fred walked through the Kitchen door and sat down on a chair next to Daphne.**

"Hey it's the other bird" **Shaggy said laughing and carrying the plates to the table and soon Velma chuckled**

"Hey… and what you on about Shaggy?" **Fred said looking at him**

"Well when I came down stairs I noticed a very comfy you and Daphne in each others arms" **Velma said smiling and Fred soon looked at Daphne who blushed and trying to not make eye contact with him**

"Well… I did not notice, I was too tired" **Fred said in his defense and looked at Daphne who started to eat her pancakes **"Plus Daphne fell asleep on me" **Fred said smirking at Daphne who looked up at him**

"No I didn't" **Daphne said**

"Yeah, you did, don't deny it" **Fred said in a playful voice and hitting her on the arm gently**

"Well, even if I did, who wouldn't you are so tempting" **Daphne said sarcastically and rolling her eyes which made Velma chuckle**

"Hell yeah I am" **Fred said smiling and eating his Pancakes**

**They all soon finished there breakfast and got washed and dressed which came along with a screaming Velma and a gob smacked shaggy in the bathroom followed by a laughing stock from Daphne and Fred also Scooby, soon they all headed home and Fred headed to football training which was arranged at the end of school yesterday.**


	17. Chapter 17 Training and Cheerleaders

Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Daphne and Fred x**

**Football Training and Surprise Cheerleader.**

**Fred got to the field and got changed and headed to train, soon after a couple of drills all the guys were having a brake, they started up a conversation about prom which was in a couple of weeks time.**

So Fred, who you taking to the Prom? **Asked Paul who sat down next to him**

I haven't asked anyone yet. **Fred said **

Really? you better hurry up man, nearly all the girls have been taken. **Paul said**

**Red came and sat down next to Fred**

So Freddie, who is the lucky girl you're taking to the prom? **Red said putting his arm around his shoulders**

Haven't got a date yet, you? **Fred said **

Same here Freddie boy, but I have a girl in mind **Red said taking away his arm **

How about you and Fred go Date finding? **Paul said, soon followed by a dirty look from Fred, but of course Paul new Fred hated Red.**

Well, that's a great idea Paul, how about tomorrow Fred, meet you at the malt shop at 8 **Red said standing up and walking away soon after saying the sentence**

WHAT THE HELL PAUL! **Fred said standing up and looking angry at Paul**

What? I was just helping you out mate **Paul said **

Helping me out, is not making me go hunting for a date with Red. **Fred said walking off**

You don't have to go **Paul said running up to him**

How else am I going to get a date? **Fred said looking at him**

**Before Paul could answer him, martin, another player of the team came running up and smiling and shouting.**

CHEERLEADERS!! AT 2 O'CLOCK **Martin kept saying running to the other players**

**Fred and Paul looked at the entrance and noticed the cheerleaders in there kits waiting outside the changing room calling someone to come out and suddenly all the team was standing around Fred and Paul also looking at the girls.**

I wonder what they are cheering about? **Lee said**

I dunno, but Lesley sure looks hot ! **Martin replied**

Hey, she hasn't got a date for the prom yet **Paul said**

There you go Freddie, ask Lesley to the prom, she would be good in bed. **Ben said putting his arm around Fred's shoulders laughing along with the others.**

I'll pass, you guys now I hate her. **Fred said pulling Bens arm off him**

Don't we all, but she has a good body **Paul said soon followed by Ben**

**Suddenly the guys all stopped laughing and was staring over at the cheerleaders with wide mouths, Fred looked at them and soon looked over to the cheerleaders, **

**Paul hit Fred on the shoulder.**

Hey Fred, isn't that the girl you was with the other day? **Paul said looking over to them**

**Fred looked up and tried to see through all the cheerleaders who was crowded round this one girl, suddenly all the guys said in unison ….WOW… Soon followed by a shocked look on Fred's face, there she was, Daphne, in a cheerleaders outfit looking like he had never seen her before, absolutely gorgeous, suddenly he noticed her looking at him and she smiled, he gulped and smiled back at her, she soon started to walk off with the other girls to practice there cheers.**

OI!! Guys get back to training instead of staring at the girls. **The Coach shouted to the guys who suddenly snapped back to reality and walked to training whilst still turning and looking at the girls and soon Fred stopped looking at the girls and walked over to join the others.**

**Soon training was over but not for the cheerleaders, so all the guys ran over to the gym were the girls were training, Fred soon followed and noticed Daphne dancing and was shocked how quick she learned the routine, which was soon followed by her doing a back flip, and landing in the splits, suddenly Rachel the coach of the cheerleaders came face to face with the guys with her arms crossed, all the guys smiled at her in unison, then she shut the door on there faces, they all decided to change and all headed home, but the someone was still stuck in Fred's mind and he finally who he was going to ask to the Prom, not because she could dance or she was gorgeous……**

**Because he new he loved her. **

**Like he said to her at his house that night, WHAT IF I FELL IN LOVE WITH YOU.**


	18. Chapter 18 Date ?

Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Daphne and Fred x**

**Date ??**

**The day had come that Fred was going to ask Daphne to the prom but what he didn't know that he wasn't the only one planning to ask Daphne to the prom.**

**Fred got out of the house and remembered he had to go find Red who said he would go date finding with him and sadly for Fred he couldn't back down so Red would not ask Daphne to the Prom himself.**

**Fred headed to the Malt shop and when he arrived there was Red sitting inside having a drink at the counter, Fred walked into the shop and sat next to Red.**

I see you decided to come then. **Red said looking at Fred**

Yeah, I need to get a date at some time. **Fred said sitting there and looking at the menu**

So you got anyone in mind? **Red asked out of curiosity **

Err…. Yeah kind of, I'm not sure if she would say yeah though **Fred said**

A girl say no to quarterback, that's shocking **Red said taking another sip of his soda**

**Why is he being nice to me?? Fred wondered**

Have you got anyone in mind Red? **Fred asked**

Nah, but I got to have a date otherwise I would be a laughing stock and that wouldn't look good if I was Prom king and I had no queen, wouldn't it. **Red said smirking**

You only taking a girl because you would be able to get to be prom king? **Fred asked **

Yeah, isn't that why people go?? Apart from getting laid** Red said standing up and smirking**

Come on we better get those hot chicks begging for us **Red said walking out**

**Fred soon followed and was walking down the road and heading towards the park were the girls hanged out watching the guys play basketball. **

**Fred got there and all the guys were sitting on the bench and soon noticed Fred and Red and asked them to join and they agreed so they took off there tops like usual for it was a hot day and started to play basketball and soon Fred noticed Daphne and Velma heading towards the bench's and looked like they were going to study, well Velma at least. **

Hey, Fred pass the ball **Shouted Paul who was waving**

**Fred threw that ball at Paul and he had a shot and scored and they all cheered along with girls and soon Daphne noticed and went over to see what was happening with Velma tagging behind.**

Hey, what's the score? **Daphne asked **

Hey, Daphne… err I actually don't know, don't really take notice of the score I just cheer for Paul **Maria said smirking and watching the game**

He asked you to Prom then? **Daphne said sitting down next to her and gestured Velma to join her,**

Yeah, about a year ago **Maria said smiling and watching the game **

Really, you guys stayed together for that long? **Daphne said looking shocked**

Yeah, he told me the other day that he loved me for the first time ever, I love him so much. **Maria said**

Wow, you are lucky **Daphne said looking at Fred **

What, you mean a guy has never loved you? **Maria said looking at Daphne then she saw Velma, **Hi Velma **She said **

**Velma looked up and smiled**

Hi,** Velma said then looking back into her book and was surprised that she got a Hi from Maria**

**Maria looked back at the game and shouted " I LOVE YOU PAUL" at the top of her lungs and Paul blew her a kiss and Daphne smiled at the gesture and Fred was watching her and she soon noticed and looked at him and smiled and gave him a little wave and of course he smiled and waved back and carried on with the game**

Look who's got a crush on you **Lisa said behind Daphne **

**Daphne turned round **

What? **Daphne said confused**

Fred, has got a crush on you **Lisa said smiling**

A huge one **Maria added**

Fred has not got a crush on me **Daphne replied and Velma gave a little chuckle and carried on reading**

Yeah, he so has **Lisa said**

How you know? **Daphne asked**

He has never waved at a girl before whilst he is playing basketball or any sport for that matter **Maria said**

How does that make Fred have a crush on me? **Daphne asked**

Well, Fred is very competitive and never took his eyes off the game even when a really fit girl comes along and the other guys look, but his eyes are always fixed on the game. **Lisa said**

**Daphne looked at Velma for her opinion and Velma looked up**

It's true **Velma said then back at her book**

See even Velma agrees **Lisa said smiling and soon the game had finished and the guys headed over to the girls**

Speaking of who **Lisa said smiling and started talking to Karl, her date for Prom**

**All the girls were talking to the guys and laughing and of course Maria and Paul was kissing the faces off each other, soon Velma noticed Fred and new he was wanting to ask Daphne something and walked over to her friends on the other Bench.**

Hi Daph **Fred said standing in front of her **

Hi Freddie **Daphne said smiling and was trying not to stare at his six pack and abs **

**Fred smiled shyly and gulped and noticed one of the guys put his thumb up to him and carried on talking**

Erm, Daph I was wondering if I could ask you something **He said fiddling with his top in his hands and looking down**

Sure **Daphne replied looking up at him and could tell he was nerves and this made her smile, because he looked so cute**

Well, erm… I was wondering if erm **Fred stammered**

Come on Fred spit it out man **Paul said finally after pulling from Maria but soon was back kissing her again.**

I was wondering if you wanted to go to… **Fred was just about to ask her but suddenly was cut off by Red**.

Hey Daphne… wants to come to Prom with me **Red asked smiling and standing in front of her **

**Daphne turned to Fred who looked shocked and was staring at Red.**

Err… im not really sure… **Daphne was cut off by Red**

PLEASE!! **Red said begging on his knees **

**Daphne looked round and saw all the guys and girls faces shocked at what Red did and Daphne felt bad for him and she hated this part of her but she would feel guilty and she hated feeling guilty.**

**Red was there staring at her and begging and she gave in.**

Ok **Daphne said without any enthusiasm **

YES! **Red said jumping up and down and soon hugged Daphne really hard and she hated it**

I can't wait, but I really have to go now **Red said running off and Daphne turned to look at the others who had carried on talking to there Dates, she soon turned to Fred, he quickly picked up his bag and ran up the steps without saying anything.**

**Everyone looked at Fred then at Daphne and of course Daphne walked off, Velma followed Daphne and of course Paul followed Fred to ask what was wrong.**


	19. Chapter 19 U OK MAN ?

Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Daphne and Fred**

**U ok man**

**??**

**Fred was sitting on the bench outside the park entrance and was trying to hold in his tears so no one would see him crying, suddenly he noticed Paul and Maria coming towards him and he looked down with his head in his hands.**

**Paul was standing in front of him and Maria wrapped her arm over his shoulder sitting next to him.**

You ok Fred? **Paul asked**

**Fred looked up and Maria noticed Red around his eyes and knew he was crying or trying not to,**

I can't believe he did that, I can't believe she said yes **Fred said looking absent**

She didn't exactly say yes, she said ok **Maria said **

It still means she is goin with him though **Fred said rubbing the back of his neck **

Look man, it doesn't mean she likes him **Paul said reassuring**

But I was going to ask her, I can't go to the prom now, I just can't , watching him have his hands over her and dancing with her , I hate him so much **Fred said with anger in his voice **

Just ask some other girl and enjoy yourself **Maria said**

I can't, I just can't **Fred said with his head down**

Why not man?? **Paul said **

**Fred looked up and shouted and stood up at the same time **

BECAUSE, I LOVE HER! **Fred said **

**He quickly ran off home and tried to not get so many looks off people.**

**Paul and Maria looked at each other and Maria got up and hugged Paul and he whispered. **

**"Im so Glad im going with you and only you." **

**Fred soon got home and got under the duvet and cried himself to sleep.**

**Sowwie it is a short chapter x tar for reviews and this chapter is dedicated to Stacey x my story friend :o D xx**

**POOR FREDDIE !! HATE RED :oD**


	20. Chapter 20 why did you ?

Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Daphne and Fred x**

**Why did you**

**??**

**Daphne woke up from her dream, she wished it never ended but it had to.**

**She got out of Bed and went into the bathroom and once she was finished in there she did her usual routine, he makeup, her hair and her clothes. She had her breakfast and soon enough she went to school and decided she needed the toilet and went and once she was in a cubicle, she heard some girls come in and finally realized it was Lesley and some of her friends. Daphne decided to overhear them in the cubicle. **

Oh my God, can you believe he asked her. **April said**

Well, it's about time he asked me **Lesley said **

So, who is this lucky guy then? **Maria asked out of curiosity **

FRED JONES! **Lesley said loudly to make sure everyone heard and Daphne did and her heart sank when she heard his name, the one she loved had asked another girl to the prom, she peeked through the cap of the door and noticed all the girls walk out of the toilets and soon Daphne followed behind, and when she got into the corridor there she saw Fred surrounded by the girls and Lesley on his arm, but Daphne noticed he wasn't happy and soon she saw him staring at her and smiled and he looked away and she was upset and walked away.**

**As she walked to her lesson, there was Red talking to these girls and obviously flirting with them and Daphne noticed. Fred was just behind her and noticed Red flirting with all these girls and Daphne just standing there, he badly wanted to hit Red round the jaw and knock him out, but he knew he could never do it, so he carried on walking and past Daphne and she soon noticed him and ran up to him and she soon caught up with him.**

Freddie **Daphne said**

**He turned round and looked at her **

Yeah? **Fred said**

I was seeing how you were after yesterday **Daphne asked **

Why? What happened yesterday? **Fred said like nothing happened **

Red asked me to the Prom and I agreed and you walked off **Daphne said looking into his eyes**

Yeah, well that wasn't my decision was it? **Fred said lifting his bag on his shoulder**

What wasn't? **Daphne wondered**

Saying yes to Red **Fred said looking around**

**Daphne looked down at her feet**

I didn't want to say yes **Daphne said quietly so Fred wouldn't hear but he did**

**Fred grabbed her arm gently and pulled her into the corner**

Why did you? **Fred asked **

Because no one else was going to ask me and I felt really guilty if he got rejected in front of all of those people. **Daphne said**

And you don't think him flirting with other girls is not showing you up? **Fred said looking at her **

Well… **Daphne said until she got cut off by Fred**

Well nothing Daph, and he wasn't the only one who wanted to ask you to Prom, cause I did and I was about to ask you but he comes along and asks like there is no tomorrow and I felt so angry I had to run off, I had to cry myself to sleep to just get to sleep and stop thinking about you, which by the way didn't help, because all I could dream of was you. Lying next to me in a bed from the best night of my life, because I love you that much and that bastered is using you so he can just get laid. **Fred said a bit loud but luckily no one heard except for Daphne, but Lesley heard it all after she saw Fred pull Daphne over. **

**Fred walked off down the hall and went into his next class and Daphne just stood there shocked and lost for words after what Fred said, suddenly Lesley came round the corner and slapped Daphne round the face and soon they broke out into a fight and all the pupils were ganged around them and watched them and cheered for whoever they wanted.**

**Soon Fred came out of the classroom after hearing the noise and noticed Daphne and Lesley got into a fight and barged through the crowd and pulled Daphne off Lesley who was lying on the floor and took her outside to cool down.**


	21. Chapter 21 What were you thinking?

Daphne and Fred x

**Daphne and Fred x**

**Chapter 21**

**What were you thinking?**

**Once they was outside Daphne sat down on the wall, her hair messed up and red faced that nearly matched her hair colour. Fred stood in front of her.**

**He looked at her doing her hair and smirked**

What were you thinking Daphne? **Fred said folding his arms **

ME! I was not the one who started it **Daphne said looking at herself in her mirror**

Well, how did you get into the fight then? **Fred said sitting down next to her on the wall.**

Well I was standing were we was talking and suddenly I feel this hand come and slap me round the face and I turned and noticed it was Lesley and I was like you bitch and I slapped her back, and then she pulled ma hair so I pulled hers and so on.. **Daphne said really fast but Fred managed to make it all out and looked at her.**

Why did Lesley slap you? **Fred said looking confused**

How the hell do I know, but I will tell you one thing Freddie, your going to Prom with her and Imagine her in Bed. **Daphne said looking at the mark Lesley left on her cheek.**

**Fred looked shocked at what Daphne had just said and suddenly he remembered he was going to Prom with Lesley, and suddenely he said the unexpected, that anyone wouldn't of thought came out of a jocks mouth.**

Im not going to Prom, with her or myself **He said standing up and walking slowly around the courtyard**

**Daphne looked up from her mirror and looked at fred who was leaning against the tree.**

Why ? **Daphne said looking confused and shocked**

Cuz, im not going to go with the girl I hate in the whole world **Fred said looking up and at Daphne**

Well, I think you better tell her before she gets excited about it again. **Daphne said looking back into the mirror.**

**Fred looked at her and was surprised she got her hair back to normal and looked like she never got into a fight except for the big red mark on her face. He walked over to her and crouched infront of her and put a hand on her cheek, she removed her mirror from her face and met to face Fred full face.**

All you need is water on that thing and you will be even more beautiful than you already look. **Fred said smiling and was just about to stand up until a red faced and messy haired Lesley burst through the doors and stared angrily at Daphne than at Fred, He stood up and was suddenly poked with Lesleys finger hard in the chest.**

If you think your having someone like me for prom after what I heard, you have another thing coming quarterback **Lesley said spitting slightly in Fred face**

**Daphne sat there and chuckled after what Lesley just said**

So… does that mean Im not going to Prom with you **Fred said lifting an eyebrow**

YES! **Lesley said shouting and she looked at Daphne and walked off and back into the doors**

**Fred looked down at Daphne and she looking at him, Fred took a seat next to Daphne once again and she sat there felling sorry for him.**

Well I quess that's sorted **Fred said smirking **

**Daphne noticed he was no were near upset and joined in laughing with him and they soon dat there in silence until they went home. **


	22. Chapter 22 Prom night Dance

Daphne and Fred x

**Daphne and Fred x**

**Chapter 22**

**Prom Night Dance**

**Fred was sitting on the sofa watching sky sports, whilst everyone else was going to the prom, he wished he could turn back time and ask Daphne before Red did, but he knew that would never happen. He let out a huge sigh and slumped into the couch, soon his dad came into the room and noticed Fred sitting there and decided to see why he had no date.**

Why are you sitting here and not got your hands round a girl and dancing? **Fred's dad said limping towards him**

Long story **Fred said simply and turned over the channel**

Well, tell me this long story of yours **His dad said taking a seat next to Fred**

**Fred looked at his dad and sighed **

Well, I was going to ask Daphne, but then Red came and asked her and begged her and she gave in and agreed and I was so angry I ran off and then I got a date with this girl I hate called Lesley and I had enough and told Daphne how I really felt and Lesley overheard and Dumped me, so I have no date. **Fred said looking at the TV**

Well you know what I think Fred, you should get on your tux and still go to Prom because im sure Velma and Shaggy haven't got a date or even Scooby, go and hang with them. **His dad said**

They have Dates, but Scooby hasn't, I suppose I can hang with him. **Fred said **

**He stood up and got on his Tux and headed out of the door and to the school Prom.**

**Daphne was waiting in the hallway for her date, she was dreading it, she could not stop thinking about Fred and how down he feels, suddenly the door bell went, she walked over to it and opened it and there was Red standing there waiting for her.**

Coming? **Red asked **

Yeah, bye mom, bye Dad. **Daphne shouted before closing the door behind her.**

**She thought to herself, I can't believe this, he hasn't even complimented on how I look or even any flowers or even a hand in getting into the car.**

**They soon arrived at the school and entered into the hall that was full of girls and there Dates, Love songs filled the speakers and couples were dancing on the Dance floor. Red soon noticed some of his friends and his dates and walked over to them without telling Daphne, she hated it, he is a crap date. She decided to look around for Fred and The others.**

**

* * *

****Fred soon found Scooby at the snack bar and stood next to him.**

**Scooby soon noticed him and smiled.**

Rello Reddie **Scooby said looking at him**

Hey Scoob, were's the shagster? **Fred asked looking around**

**Scooby soon pointed to Shaggy and His date Abby dancing to the music and Fred noticed and smiled.**

**Soon Fred felt someone poke him in the back and turned round and came face to face with Daphne, he smiled and was shocked at how beautiful and gorgeous she looked.**

WOW! Daph you look amazing **He said looking her up and down**

You look Very handsome too Freddie **She said blushing slightly and soon the same happened to Fred and there was a slight pause, Fred cleared his throat.**

Were's this Date of yours then? **He said looking around**

Have no clue, he just comes and picks me up and ignores me the whole way here and once were through the doors, boom his gone, so I decided to look for you and Scooby **She said smiling at Fred**

How you know I was coming here? **Fred asked looking at Daphne **

Come on Freddie, I knew you wouldn't let Red take me home **Daphne said flirting a little.**

**Fred soon looked at Daphne and smiled and blushed and soon noticed Red with Lesley and getting close and he noticed him kiss her on the lips, Fred was shocked he quickly turned to Daphne.**

Look, your Date has another Date **He said looking at Daphne**

What? **Soon Daphne noticed Red snogging the face off Lesley and was just as shocked as Fred.**

Well, it looks like were both Dateless **Daphne said smiling at Fred**

**Fred chuckled a small laugh and heard his favorite love song start to play and really wanted to ask Daphne to dance but got all shy whenever he was going to ask her but he built up his courage.**

Erm…. Daph, you want to Dance? **Fred asked shyly looking down at the floor and playing with his suit end**

**Daphne looked at him **

I would love to Freddie **She said and he soon looked up and smiled and took her hand in his and led her to the Dance floor**

**Soon they got to the dance floor and he put one hand on Daphne's waist and one of her hands on his shoulder whilst there spare hands were clapped close together and they started to sway with the music and soon they both got cheeky grins from Shaggy and Velma and both of them blushed, soon the song had changed to a more slow one and even more couples came onto the Dance floor and were close together and there body's touching and Daphne started to feel left out and uncomfortable and Fred soon noticed her looking around at the other couples and he pulled her closer to him so there bodies touched and Daphne soon felt her hand being loosened and felt one on the other side of her waist and noticed Fred had pulled her in the position like most of the couples on the Dance floor and looked up to see Fred looking down at her and smiling and she soon smiled and put her hands around Fred's shoulders and he lay his head next to hers and they swayed to the music on the dance floor.**


	23. Chapter 23 Song of Love

Daphne and Fred x

**Daphne and Fred x**

**Chapter 23**

**Song of Love**

**The song soon drew to an end and an announcement came over to the speakers and said…**

"**Know here is what you have all been waiting for… the moment were we say who is Prom King and Queen"**

**Everyone stood round in front of the stage with couples hand in hand and holding each other also looking at the headteacher but all Fred could do was look at Daphne and she soon noticed and looked at him and smiled at him, this made Fred blush and looked away and all Daphne did was smile and move closer to him and grabbed hold of his hand and he squeezed hers back and smiled at her once again, whilst this was happening, everyone started cheering after hearing, who was Prom king and queen and Fred and Daphne soon turned to see a happy and very happy Lesley and Red on the stage and Daphne sighed sadly and Fred noticed and chuckled that received an death glare look from Daphne and she walked off into the night, Fred looked on at her and confused, he quickly followed her and noticed her leaning on the wall outside the gym and he walked over to her with his hand in his pockets.**

What are you doing Daph? **Fred asked looking at her and smiling and walking over to her**

**She looked up from her feet and smiled at him then stood off the wall whilst saying **

Oh, nothing, im just not usually the one cheering for someone else wearing the crown** She said smiling at Fred who came closer to her**

Why? **Fred asked confused whilst putting his hand out to grab a rose from the flower pot at the side of the wall.**

Im normally the one is up on the stage and not still on the floor **Daphne said whilst walking a little and soon turned back to face Fred, He held out rose in front of him and smiled, she gently got the rose out of his hand and he leaned down and kissed her on the cheek and noticed Daphne blush a little and smile and this made him smile.**

Thank you Freddie **She said hugging him and she noticed that he kissed her neck whilst they were hugging and it made her tingle down her spine. He put his strong hand into Daphne's and started to pull her back into the Hall, he turned to face her and smiled cheekily.**

Stay here and don't move until the song starts ok. **Fred said holding her hand**

O.k. **Daphne said confused but she did what she was told and watched Fred walk away and she stood there until she heard music starting and turned to face the stage and noticed Fred on it, with a microphone in his hand, she started to move towards the stage and Fred smiled at her and Velma soon was stood next to Daphne and whispered.**

This is for you **Once Velma had said this, Daphne turned to face her and Velma smiled and pointed to Fred and Daphne looked at Fred, Suddenly he started to sing, she thought he was amazing and noticed people starting to Dance on the floor with there partners, she finally noticed he was singing her favorite song and was looking directly at her, with his eyes looking directly at hers, she fell even more in love with him, she just stood there listening to Fred singing and he smiled at her and carried on singing: **

_Cause I can't stop loving you_

_No I can't stop loving you_

_No I won't stop loving you_

_Why should Iiiiiii?_

**He pointed at Daphne and smiled and a phew people noticed and looked at Daphne and smiled and Daphne blushed**

_We took a taxi to the station, not a word was said_

_And I saw you walk across the road_

_For maybe the last time I don't know_

_Feeling humble_

_I heard a rumble_

_On the railway track_

_And when I hear that whistle blow_

_I'll walk away and you won't know_

_That I'll be crying_

_Cause I can't stop loving you_

_No I can't stop loving you_

_No I won't stop loving you_

_Why should I?_

_So you're leaving in the morning on the early train_

_I could say everything's alright_

_And I could pretend and say goodbye_

_But that would be lying_

_Cause I can't stop loving you_

_No I can't stop loving you_

_No I won't stop loving you_

_Why should I even try?_

_Why should I iiiiiiiiiiii …Tell me why….Why should I iiiiiiiiiiii… Even Try._

**Soon the song was over and a loud cheer was heard all around the hall and Fred bowed and Jumped off the stage and headed over to Daphne, People soon noticed another song starting to play and carried on Dancing, Finally Fred made it to Daphne who just stood there looking at him and Fred smiled.**

What do you think? **He said looking at her **

**She smiled and hugged him and he held her tighter and she whispered in his ear **

I loved it **She leaned back and grabbed his hand and made there way out of the gym and Fred opened the door of his car to let Daphne in she got in and soon Fred was driving them, to the place. Were only special people were aloud. **


	24. Chapter 24 Love behind every touch

Daphne and Fred x

**Daphne and Fred x**

**Chapter 24**

**LOVE IN EVERY TOUCH**

**Fred was driving them to the place, Daphne was unsure but eventually recognized were they was, Fred stepped out of the car and ran round to Daphne's side and opened the door for her and she stepped out, he locked up the car and soon Daphne felt herself being swooped off the ground and into the arms of a tall handsome and strong man and looked at him and he smiled so sweet and soon started to walk towards the place, once they arrived Fred gently placed Daphne on the ground and put his blazer over her shoulders to keep her warm and ran inside the hut and was soon back out in front of her and smiled and Daphne smiled back at him and he carried her once again and once they was inside the hut Daphne noticed it looked different then before, Fred let her down and lit the fire logs in a gap in the wall.**

Its different **Daphne said looking around her **

Yeah, you didn't see this part before **he said walking over to her **

**She smiled at him and Fred took her waist and pulled her closer to him like he did when they were dancing and starting to sway him and he started to sing the same song he was earlier that night, this made Daphne smile and wrap her hands around his neck, they swayed to Fred's singing and Fred held Daphne closer and started to kiss her neck still singing in between the kisses and Daphne leaned back and looked into Fred's eyes and smiled, she shyly looked away but she felt her head been lifted by Fred's hand and she noticed him close his eye's and moved towards her soon she closed her eyes and Fred's touched hers, she pressed against his lips more and he did to hers and there they stood for a few minutes until Fred broke the kiss and picked Her up in his arms and walked through another door and entered a room full of candles and a double bed.**

Like it? **Fred said smiling down at Daphne and she looked round and was overwhelmed and she smiled back at Fred **

I love it Freddie. **Daphne said smiling.**

**Soon Fred lay Daphne on the Bed and Fred lay down next to her and put his arm over her waist and smiled at her and she turned her body to face his and pulled him closer and locked into another passionate kiss, and Daphne started to take off Fred's tie off and threw it on the floor, he looked at her and smiled and she started on his shirt and started to unbutton it and he held her closer and kissed her neck that made her tingle again.**

**Soon Fred's top was off and he moved himself and soon he was on top of Daphne with his hands for support and Daphne found her legs at the side of Fred's and she smiled and He moved towards her once again and started to kiss her neck whilst taking off Daphne's Dress.**

**There they were.**

**Fred and Daphne looking at each other and smiling and Fred new he had to tell her again.**

Daph, I love you, with all my heart and I hope we will always be together, and never fall out with each other.** Fred said meaning behind his words and Daphne smiled**

I love you too Freddie… so shut up and make me fall more in love with you **She said cheekily and Fred smiled and undone her bra and moved onto her pants and she did the same to him and he looked at her caringly**

You sure about this? **He said holding her tighter and she smiled at him and nodded yes and kissed him more and soon they were making love to each other, and throughout this all they said to each other was ….**

**I LOVE YOU **

**Xx**


	25. Chapter 25 Morning delight

Daphne and Fred x

**Daphne and Fred x**

**Chapter 25**

**Morning Delight**

**Fred lay there awake and looked down at Daphne lying asleep in his arms and smiled and held her closer to him and kissed her forehead and rested his head back on the wall and breathed in a deep sigh and stayed looking at Daphne and smiling, soon Daphne started to stir in Fred's arms.**

Morning Baby **Fred said looking at her **

**Daphne opened her eyes and found a mans chest in her eye view and she stretched out and looked up and saw Fred smiling down at her and she smiled at him**

Hey, Sweetie **she said smiling **

**Fred leaned down and she leaned up and they kissed lightly and Fred leaned over to the side table and picked up a rose he left on there yesterday and gave it to Daphne**

For my morning sunshine **He said smiling, Daphne smiled and took the rose and kissed Fred once again and looked around her and noticed a reasonable sized room with draws and a window and she looked out of it and saw loads of green tree's and the sun and smiled and squeezed Fred tighter and he squeezed her back and kissed her head and stroked her hair and all Daphne could do is smile. Daphne soon had fell asleep again, she woke up and felt no warm body next to hers, a smell of food wafted past her nose and she rose off the bed and wandered into the room next door and noticed Fred standing there in his boxers making breakfast, she quietly walked over to him and rubbed her hands up his muscled back, this made him smile and Fred soon turned round and picked Daphne off the ground and spun her round, this made her laugh and he held her higher than him and kissed her lips and put her down gently and carried on with the breakfast, Daphne sat down on the deck chair and watched him the whole time smiling and laughing whenever he burned himself on the gas stove.**

**He had soon finished the breakfast and walked over to Daphne and gave her a plate of food and kissed her cheek and sat on the other deck chair next to her.**

Wow, this is good cooking Freddie **Daphne said after eating some of the sausage**

Yeah, well you have to learn for the future when your wife eventually will stop making your food. **Fred said smiling **

I would never do that to you Freddie **Daphne said quickly realizing what she had just said and blushed and carried on eating**

**Fred looked at her after she said that, and smiled when she realized what she said.**

Good, but you won't be cooking all the time. **He said smiling at her and after he said this Daphne looked up at him and was shocked he didn't mind the idea of marriage, even with her.**

Finished? **Fred asked standing up.**

Oh, yeah thank you Freddie. **She said handing him her plate and she stood up and stretched soon she felt arms going across her waist and put her arms over Fred's and smiled, She soon had the same tingle down her spine once again when Fred started to kiss her neck and she turned round and kissed him on the lips and he picked her up off the ground and carried her back to the room were they found themselves this morning and Fred shut the door behind him with his foot and Daphne said , **

**I love you Freddie.**


	26. Thank you xxx author's note

**I would just like to say a big thank you to everyone who has reviewed and Read This story xx**

**I would just like to say a big thank you to everyone who has reviewed and Read This story xx**

**If you would like a sequel to this please tell me by message xx**

**If you have any other story's you would like me to write, please tell me and I will be pleased to write them xx**

**I would just like to say ….. FRED AND DAPHNE RULE !! :oD** xx

_**xx Hannah xx**_


End file.
